


The Brightest Star

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: Sneaking out with Draco Malfoy to stargaze is one of the most romantic things you’ve done.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 13





	The Brightest Star

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: iwritesiriusly

“Psst, (y/n)!” You stir in your sleep you hear someone whisper yelling. You slowly open your (y/e/c) eyes to meet a pair of grey ones. You let of a gasp and struggle to get out of your bed. The boy who was now hiding near your bed quickly put his hand over your mouth to muffle your words. “Shhh, calm down! It’s me!” He said.

It took you a few seconds to actually relax. You remove his hand from you mouth and say, “Draco! What on earth are you doing here?”

“Let’s go out of the castle,” He says casually.

“Are you mental?” You scream.

“Keep your voice low, you dorm mates might wake up!” He scolds.

“Why do you want to sneak out at one in the morning?”

“Oh, come one. Let’s have some fun,”

“Yeah ‘cause it would be so fun when filch catches us.” You roll your eyes.

“We won’t get caught. Live a little, will you?”

“That’s exactly the reason why I oppose your foolish idea.”

“Don’t be such a spoil sport,”

“No.”

“Please!” He pouts with an innocent look on his face. How could you ever say no to him when he’s looking so cute?

“Ugh, fine! But let me wear decent clothes first.”

“Thank you, love! You’re the best!” He places an excited kiss on your cheek.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sneaking out of the castle wasn’t that hard. You and Draco quickly ran past doors making your way to the black lake. When you reached the lake, you both sat under a tree where you could perfectly see the starts from.

“So, why did you bring me here?” You ask.

“Do I need a reason to spend some alone time with my girlfriend?”

“You don’t but you do realise that it’s very late, right?”

“Yeah, so?” He shrugged. “I always miss you when you’re not around and if I had it my way, I’d never leave you. Not even for a minute.” He said lovingly.

“Awh, you’re so cute!” You cooed and pinch his cheek.

“I think you mean to say sexy, yes?”

“Nope,”

“Take it back.” He warns.

“And what if I don’t?”

“Then you get punished,” He said and started tickling your sides. Giggles and protests leave your mouth as you tell Draco to stop. “Say that I’m the most sexy human on earth.”

“I’m the most sexy human on earth!” You exclaim.

“Not happening, love.”

“Okay! Okay! You’re the most sexy human on earth! Now stop!” You shout.

“See? It wasn’t that hard now, was it?”

“Ugh, I hate you.” You mumbled.

“No, you don’t. You wouldn’t still be in my arms if you hated me.” He says as a matter of fact and he was absolutely right. You were totally in love with him and were thankful to have him in your life.

“I love you, you dork.” You sigh.

“I love you too, darling.” He said and kisses the tip of your nose.

You both stay in each other’s embrace for a long while without noticing the passing time when Draco open his mouth to say, “To be honest, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.”

“And how does it feel?” You ask quietly.

“Lovely and it feels even more amazing to know that I’ve got the brightest star beside me.” He look at you with a loving look.

“That’s so cheesy!” You giggle.

“You still love me.”

“Yes, I do.” Your lips meet in a sweet kiss and you both pull each other close, never wanting to let go. Unfortunately, all good things end and so, you two decided to go back to your dorms.

Your way back to your room wasn’t as easy. Filch had heard your footsteps and was currently looking for the source of noise in the hall. You hid behind the blond boy waiting for Filch to return.

Draco tuned around to look at you. “Do you trust me?” He asked.

“Yes,” You answer him, confused.

He pulls your hand in his, holding it tightly and says, “Run!”

Let’s just say, you two got caught and managed to get a week of detention but it was surely worth it.


End file.
